Embodiments relate to semiconductors. More particularly, embodiments relate to a multi-chip semiconductor package having a through-via and a method of fabricating the same.
Light, small, fast, high-performance and low-cost electronic products may be developed. An integrated circuit chip may be encapsulated by one of various packaging techniques to be formed into a semiconductor package suitable for being used in an electronic product. Various research has been conducted for improving performance of semiconductor packages. In particular, a through-silicon-via (TSV) technique has been developed to improve the performance of the semiconductor packages in substitute for a conventional wire bonding technique.